he needs her to breath
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Beck was agressive mean nasty and cold until he met Tori. she changes him in everyway but when she is kidnapped how will Beck cope (one shot for now rated T just to be safe)


**_I do not own Victorious or the characters but I hope you like! _**

He used to be aggressive until he met her. She was kind and gentle and taught him to become the same. He used to drink a lot. She got rid of that too by being there with him when he needed her. He used to smoke. She got rid of that by having a mini bonfire with every cigarette pack and told him. "when you have the urge to smoke just find me okay?" she told him and he did. He used to cheat often. She indirectly stopped that because he was too scared to lose her. He used to get in fights often. She calmed him down every time he was about to break a kids nose. He lost it when she went missing that warm summer night.

"Beck" his friend André said as he walked into his RV. It was littered with cigarette packs and beer bottles. "Tori wouldn't like what you're doing" that pushed Beck over the edge he slammed his friend against the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK OF TORI LIKE THAT" He said in a hoarse voice. His friend shoved him off and sat him down on his bed.

"I came over with good news about her" André said softly sitting beside him, and then he pulled a baby blue ballerina flat and handed it to Beck.

"It was the shoe she wore the night she went missing" beck held the shoes close. It was the only thing he had left of her, and then he watched André pull something else out, her purse but the contents were empty. Beck snatched that too and smelled it. It smelled like warm vanilla mixed with coca, it smelled like her. Tears flooded the corners of his eyes remembering the night so vividly.

* * *

_Flashback_

_They laughed as they walked along the beach. She wore a baby blue strapless dress with a white band around her waist and the dress flowing to her knees. Her hair was down lying on her back gently with her baby blue ballerina flats. She had just gotten him to stop smoking and was so proud of him, constantly saying how proud she was and every time he chose not to smoke he got a kiss. Eventually they ended up sitting on the beach watching the sunset._

_"It's beautiful Beck" she said softly, her voice echoing through his head he turned and looked her straight in the eye and leaned in just before their lips touched._

_"Just like you" Beck said before kissing her softly eventually pulling away. She curled up on his lap and fell asleep safe in his arms he kissed her head "love you darling" then picked her up and set her in a the passenger side of the truck. She woke up before they got home._

_"hey beck" Tori said and smiled"what time is it?" he looked down at his watch._

_"About 10:00" he said and her eyes went wide._

_"Crap my curfew is 10:00" she replied panicking. He smiled and stopped._

_"Were here goodnight Tori I love you" he said and kissed her passionately._

_"Night Beck love you" she smiled and got out of his truck and walked inside. He drove home and went to bed. The next morning Beck was watching the news when something alarmed him._

_"Victoria Vega was kidnapped from her home late last night police say it was a force entry we'll have more later" the TV said Beck stood in shock._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Beck, Beck, BECK" André voice got louder until beck snapped out of his trance. "what's wrong man?"

"Reliving the last night I saw her" Beck said and sighed smelling the purse again. Remembering her sweet smile, her big brown eyes, her cute cheekbones, her bubbly personality, her beautiful singing voice he missed it all

"I'm really sorry man it must hurt but Tori would want you to move on" André said and patted his back.

"How do you move on from her, I loved her, I would do anything for her, she practically saved my life and being beautiful just added to it. I should've watched her go in I should've stayed a little longer" Beck voice got louder and angrier with every word he said. "I should be the one missing not her. SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG" then Beck punched his wall and fell to his knees. "My innocent, kind, bubbly, beautiful, perfect Tori is gone." Beck grabbed a photo of them; he was kissing her temple while she wore her glasses which he found to be adorable. Another he was strumming his guitar while she had her head on his chest humming a tune. The more photos he saw the angrier he got. Eventually his favorite picture of her turned up, she was biting her finger smiling. Her eyes glued shut with her glasses on. That's when he broke down. André had already left. Beck began to throw things shattering of glass reached his parents house and they ran out with a panic stricken.

"BECK, BECK OPEN UP IT'S ME" his mom cried but he broke down on his bed sobbing. He needed Tori with him. His dad picked the lock.

"Be careful the floor is sharp" beck said after his parents cleaned up the glass his mom sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

"Beck" his mother said softly he looked up. Bloodshot eyes with bags under them, his eyes showed no emotion. His mom could tell he was going back to the way he was before. "I know your upset about Tori but they will find her I promise she wouldn't want you to be like this"

"DON'T USE HER LIKE THAT TORI ISNT SOMETHING YOU CAN USE YOU CANT SAY _OH TORI WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO_ DO WHATEVER" beck screamed his mom jumped and scooted away from him."AND DON'T ACT LIKE SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE SHE ISNT I KNOW SHE ISNT SHE CANT BE" with that Beck walked out of his RV and stomped into the woods where he screamed again allowing tears to flow. This was now normal for him almost every night this happened. Last night he made Cat cry. The night before Jade couldn't stand him so she left. André seemed to understand the most. Then he heard it, a soft cry for help. He knew it wasn't Tori but he ran anyway and he found his little sister, crying. "Stella what are you doing out here?" he scooped her up and put her on his hip, like Tori would do whenever he needed her to babysit, before they were a couple.

"I heard you wun out and wanted to make sure you okay?" Stella said in a childlike like voice, making Beck smile. Stella and Tori were his life. Stella was practically his daughter and she saw Tori as a second mother. Stella was only 3 but she was sly.

"Beck's fine he just misses Tori" Beck said and a single tear fell and Stella wiped it away and hugged Beck tightly letting tears fall from her eyes too.

"me miss Towi too" Stella said, she could never say her name right but it never bothered Tori she thought it was adorable.

"She'll come back someday Ella I promise we'll see her again soon" he said trying to hold back his tears. Just the thought of Tori saddens him.

"Beck can I sleep wit you tonight?" Stella asked and Beck smiled.

"Sure Ella come on let's get you ready" Beck replied and carried her back to his RV. She had fallen asleep so he set her in his bed and lay beside Stella and kissed her head like he would with Tori and fell as

leep dreaming of Tori.

* * *

_Dream_

_"BECK" Tori squealed since she was being thrown over his shoulder. She had on a light purple string bikini. Beck went with black swim trunks with no shirt._

_"TORI" he said mockingly and both laughed as beck got to the water he lowered her so her legs were wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. Then Beck began to spin_

_"BECK I'M GETTING DIZZY STOP" Tori said between laughs. He stopped and sat down. Tori sat between his legs her head against his chest as she played with his fingers._

_"you're so beautiful" Beck said and she smiled and looked up at him, blushing a rose red and he smiled leaning down and gently kissing her. He pulled away and both smiled like an idiot. That was their first kiss as an official couple._

* * *

Beck woke up depressed because he knew it was a dream. He saw Stella sleeping soundly beside him and it was the weekend so he fell back into a dreamless sleep until he felt the bed moving and saw Stella jumping on the bed the way she would when Tori was over.

"BECK WAKE UP BECK WAKE UP" Stella said and he sat up and hugged her tightly and she sat on his lap.

"Morning Ella sleep well?" he said and Stella frowned and a tear fell Beck wiped it away.

"Yeah but my dream was about Towi I miss her Beck" Stella said and Beck hugged her again and got up and made breakfast and then he heard frantic knocking on his door. When he opened it he saw André.

"beck I think you may wanna come down and see what they found it's a really big clue about Tori" André said and Beck scooped Stella up and got in André's car placing Stella in the back and they sped off to the station. They waited in a room until their names were called and they were sent into a room.

"You kids stay here I'll be right back" the officer said. Beck set Stella down but held her hand so she wouldn't slip away. Then he saw her. Bruised and broken but her. Beck let go of Stella's hand and ran towards Tori and scooped her up and spun her around tears streamed down both their faces. He kissed her passionately until Stella interrupted them with an.

"EWWWWWW" Stella said and they pulled away and laughed. Tori bent down and Stella ran into her arms. Beck heard her wince but he'd talk about that later. Then Tori stood up again and hugged Beck, scared to let go.

"I missed you so much sweetheart I love you so much" Beck said fighting back the tears.

"I love you too Beck" Tori replied and they drove back to Beck's RV where they sat down on his bed.

"Tori what did they do to you?" Beck asked as he held her close. Afraid she would leave.

"he beat me a lot and I rarely got food or water, and I was sick for a while. Then he threw me out saying to go fetch him something and someone recognized me and called the police" Tori said. Anger coursed through Beck's veins whoever hurt her was going to pay. He lifted her shirt and saw handprint bruises and her sides, she had a swollen jaw and her ribs poked out. He just pulled her closer as she began to cry. His heart broke, he hated when she cried. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and smiled. Talking wasn't on the priority list of neither of them; they just wanted to be with each other.

The End


End file.
